Lissie (Tales of nephilim)
Universal difference in timelines This profile covers how Lissie life gone trough timeline 666. Summary Character created by Lekmos. Lissie is one of handpicked servant to Atropos to be bringer of death or other word multiversal grimreaper. Lissie mission is be there where someone is dying and take their life away. Lissie is like invisibe being who takes life away, but won`t always decide souls resting place. If person have make deal with hell, they gonna go hell. Second example is if person dies in planet Terra, they are send to underworld where they are punished by their life deeds. In short Lissie won`t decide where poor soul goes, but she makes sure they die even most places local ``death god`` or similar can´t see Lissie do hers work. Even local ``death gods`` can reap mortal life if they want. Lissie`s twin sister is Tiffany bringer of life, they both make sure that there is balance between life and death ration. They keep both touch how things are going and decides who will be born and die. In each milleniums they go with Metatron to visit Atropos, Lahkesis and Clotho to discuss things concenring about lower multiverse. Appearance and Persoality Lissie appears as young woman in hers twenties. She likes to wear basic maid costume, which has white at front and black from behind. She also has two fox like ears and tail with white ending. Lissie is very cheerfull person being reaper of multiverse and have sometimes bring end person life even it will be sometimes very hard thing to do. Maybe this was reason why Atropos handpicked her for multiversal grimreaper. Lissie was orphan, she never knowed his parents, she didn`t have any relatives. She was all alone against cold world, but she never let go one trait, happines. She was always cheerfull and positive aditude all hardship what she faced in his mortal life. Atropos followed this little kitsune life as Lissie grow up and this taked Atropos intrest towards her. Even Lissie faced hardship like losing hers sister, she accepted his fate and continued happily towards in his life or other hardship what ever came to ahead her. Lastly when Lissie time comed, even she was only 100 hundred years old with only with one tail, she smiled. This is when Atropos come personally face her and offered place for multiversal grimreaper under Metatron orders. Lissie accepted his duty, but she had one request... And nowdays Lissie works as multiversal grimreaper as her sister works as multiversal lifebringer... Story Blogs Begining Saga: What really happened at the begining. Meyers version '| '``Tree god incident in Allverse '| ' Stories from tradic timeline 666: Clash of five armies Saga: Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!! Prophesy Saga: Endgame Saga: Guardian of Multiverse has fallen Fifth Incarnation: Another route trilogy: New incarnation and' invitation to tea party'' '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now'' | 'Back to grave Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral, maybe... '''Name: '''Lissie, The fox maid '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: '''Genderless, they appears female '''Age: '''No one dare to ask '''Classification: '''Grimreaper, other side of harmony in lower multiverse, Abstract being '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow '''Birthplace: '''Planet Terra, in timeline 666 '''Weight: '''Still you try and i won`t go to ask '''Height: '''165 cm '''Likes: '''Fox spirits aka Kitsunes '''Dislikes: Eye Color: '''Green '''Hair Color: '''Blonde '''Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: '''Single '''Family: *'Father: Endymion Aheri and Mother: Kiyoko (In universe/timeline 666)' *'Sister: Tiffany' *'Timeline 2 sister: Tiffany ' *'Timeline 2 sister: Lissie' Status: '''Alive '''Big Boss: Atropos Supervisor: Metatron Affiliation: '''Atropos, Metatron, Tiffany '''Themes: Fox sisters left to darkness/Life and Death, Tiffany and Lissie theme! Multiversal Grimreaper/Lissie personal theme! When time is up and reaper comes reap you! Combat Statistics Tier: 2-C Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness (Must look where next person on list is), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), One Hit Kill (via sword of death), End of Life (As grimreaper Lissie must compensate hers sister who can create everything), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Invisibility (Normally no one, but only strong supernatural beings can see her), Dimensional Travel (Lissie can teleports anywhere in lower multiverse), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation and Immunity (Taker of life, Lissie can manipulate freely souls and have immunity to soul manipulation herself), Power Nullification (via Death manipulation), Death Manipulation (Lissie can know who will die and can use freely necromancy to help hers mission), Acausality (Type 2, Lissie as multiversal grimreaper has no past or future.), Abstract Existence (Type 2, As granted from Atropos being grimreaper) 'Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level, '(Lissie can wipe life from hundreds universes in one swipe with hers sword. When violet plague was spreading Lissie can wipe easily one macrocosmos cluster of space-time continuums at each strike. Lower multiverse holds countless amount universes.) 'Speed: Infinite Speed, '(Lissie can be almost all places at same time to harvest souls in universe which are dying and can also move between universes casually) '''Lifting Strength: Unknow Striking Strength: Low Multiversal, '(During Darkness incident Lissie has hurt Darkness by hers punches) 'Durability: Low Multiversal Level, '(Lissie witstanded hers sisters Tiffany new big bang attack for reseting life many space-time continuums to lower multiverse) 'Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible, '(Literally ``death never rest`` sentence is very accurate descriple Lissie) 'Range: '''Low Multiversal, (Lissie can be there to kill person in universe, maybe in hundreds space-time continuums to take life at same time.) '''Standard Equipment: *'Sword of Death: '''Lissie carries hers sword anywhere she goes. Don`t ask me where she hides it, but she will always have it with hers hands when needed. With this sword Lissie can kill almost anyone in multiverse by one swing. 'Intelligence: Genious, (Knows many things as being working as grimreaper almost whole time as multiverse has existed. Has seen, heard and learned many martial arts, magic spels etc) '''Weaknesses: *Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mortem: '''Lissie can easily take life away when wanted to. In most cases even hers having infinite speed, she don`t need be in places in time as she can reap her victim from another universe. *'Necromantiae: As strong grim reaper she can rise death to serve her. *'Non est mortis: '''Lissie can easily decide who dies and also decide that death won`t work anymore in lower multiverse. She has demonstraded that she easily negated other being using their powers in other universes to make her clear. *'Pauci tantum videre: 'In normal circumstances Lissie is invisible to other beings and cannot be seen. Howewer some supernatural being like angels and nephilims could see her, but these are few rare instances because she spend under seconds in where she claims soul and then move other place to another mortal to who`s time is up. *'Omnes In Taberna Quando Sumus: '''Lissies space-time manipulation is so strong that she can stop everything in macrocosmos in blink of eye. Hers stop is so strong that it prevents even hers sister movement as long she keeps time stopped. This comes handy her if she want tell something important to certain person. Also this means that even great Lucifer the demiurge is not safe when death will claim him. In her sister case it works wise-verse meaning if hers sister stops time she will be frozen in place. '''Note: '''Ready, there may will be changes in future... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Necromancers Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Quantum Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Geniuses